


Markiplier x Male!Reader: Home

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [6]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Night walk, Star Gazing, Wade is such shipping trash, male!reader, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't feel anything but home when you're with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Male!Reader: Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So I'm sort of dating someone who's also one of my best friends, and we went on a walk with him and his twin sister, and I swear to God, I really wanted to kiss him or to be kissed by him or something. If you're reading this right now, person I oh so care about:  
> The thirst is real xD. xoxo

"Night walk?" Wade repeated.  
"Yeah," Mark nodded. You stood close behind.  
"Why?"  
"Because it'll be fun!" you pressed, throwing an arm around Mark's shoulders. Mark nodded, agreeing.  
"This isn't one of those 'hide from the cops' walks, is it?" Wade asked.  
"No!" Mark laughed. "We're just going to go down to the baseball field and look at the stars and stuff."  
"Yeah," you agreed. "There's no moon tonight and it's clear. We were going to go out to see the sunset, but we got lazy." Wade rolled his eyes, standing up.  
"Alright," he sighed. You and Mark high-fived one another, running upstairs to grab jackets and shoes. Wade shook his head at you both, following you.  
Well, you and Mark were dating. Sort of.  
To be honest, you weren't sure. You'd been friends with him for so long though that every little thing you two did seemed natural. The more frequent hugging, pet names, and you kissed him on the forehead once when he was sick. All normal.  
Well, maybe not the last one.  
You and Mark hasn't exactly kissed yet. Your relationship was sensual and emotional, sure, but not very sensual in that department. Sometimes you wished it was, even if you did panic about whether or not he wanted to or not.  
But you pushed that to the back of your mind as you slipped on your jacket and shoes.  
"You ready?" you asked them. They nodded. You laughed, "We all look like cool anime characters."  
"Weeb," Mark muttered under his breath, which earned him a swift light punch in the arm.  
"Let's go." And you were on your way out the door.  
It didn't take long to get to the baseball field, save for the giant spiderweb Mark almost walked into. You stood far away, your fear of spiders getting the best of you. When you heard Wade start to panic, you started walking again, where Mark jogged up to join you.  
"You guys are so weird," you said. Mark raised his eyebrows.  
"You want to go?" he asked you. You turned to him.  
"What if I do want to go?" you said. Mark threw up his arms.  
"Let's go!" He paused. "Out. The stars are so pretty tonight. Hold my hand." You held out your hand and Mark grabbed it, the both of you walking together again.  
"OTP!" Wade called as he caught up with you.  
"We know," you said, looking ahead of you. "There's the baseball field. We can just hop the fence."  
"Or...," Wade interjected, "we could not do that and go through the open gate."  
"Also a good idea," Mark said, pulling you along with him towards the baseball field's open fence area, where the three of you went to go lie down on the grass.  
"Little dipper," Mark said, pointing at the constellation in the sky. You laughed and pointed at him.  
"Little dipper," you called him, making all three of you laugh.  
"Hold on, (YN), did I show you this song?" Mark pulled out his phone and looked through his music list before clicking one. Some song about a garnet started playing, one you didn't know but you liked anyways.  
"Is this a song from Steven Universe?" you asked halfway through.  
"Yes," Mark laughed.  
"Is it about that red person with the giant afro?" Mark laughed more.  
"Yes. That's Garnett." You laughed as the song faded out.  
"What was that?" Wade asked. You looked up.  
"I saw it, too," Mark nodded, sitting up. You did the same. There was a flash of some kind of bright light.  
"Maybe the lighthouse?" you guessed.  
"No, it would flash more frequently than that." You sighed, lying back down, along with Mark. He grabbed your hand and held it again, to which you smiled.  
"If there's any shooting stars, what should we wish for?" you asked. "Collectively, I mean."  
"I think we should wish for limitless creativity and to travel the world," Wade suggested.  
"Seconded," Mark agreed.  
"Confirmed," you said, right before you saw a shooting star fly by. You were sure the others saw it too, so when you wished, you hoped that they were wishing for the same thing. Mark turned his head to you, and you to him when you felt him staring at you.  
"Hey, (YN)?" he said quietly.  
"What?" you asked.  
"Can I kiss you?" You opened your mouth, closed it. Then you smiled.  
"Mark, you can kiss me whenever you'd like to." With that, Mark leaned and pressed his lips to yours for a moment.  
You didn't feel fireworks.  
You didn't feel like you were flying.  
But you smiled and realised that you felt you were home with Mark.  
And that's all you really needed.


End file.
